1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, of the type comprising an arm or handle which has a metal part and which, when the tool is used, is brought closer to an element opposite, particularly consisting of a base or of another arm or handle of the tool, and a damping and/or opening spring.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The invention applies particularly to the various types of pliers (flat-nose or round-nose pliers, so-called combination pliers, side cutters, etc.), to secateurs and to tools comprising a relatively long arm or lever articulated by one end to a base, such as shears, guillotines, ricers, etc.